Motor vehicles with sliding doors are known from the prior art. Usually relatively small protruding armrests are disposed on the inner side of the sliding door facing the vehicle interior, on which the vehicle occupant can rest his arm when the sliding door is located in the closed position in which the sliding door closes an entry and exit opening of the motor vehicle. Within the scope of an opening process, the sliding door can be displaced via an intermediate position in which the sliding door is outwardly offset with respect to an adjacent vehicle wall, into an open position in which the inner side of the sliding door is disposed opposite the outer side of the vehicle wall. Since the distance between the inner side of the sliding door on the one hand and the outer side of the adjacent vehicle wall on the other hand is relatively small in the open position of the sliding door, on the inner side of the sliding door the armrest must not protrude so far in the direction of the outer side of the adjoining vehicle wall in order to prevent a collision between the armrest on the one hand and the outer side of the adjoining vehicle wall on the other hand. Thus, from the prior art for motor vehicles sliding doors are only known having a particularly small armrest. This has the disadvantage that a vehicle occupant can only rest on the armrest to a certain extent.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle with a sliding door having a protruding armrest disposed on the inner side facing the vehicle interior. The armrest is intended on the one hand to provide a secure support for the vehicle occupant in the closed position of the sliding door and on the other hand, is intended to enable a collision-free displacement of the sliding door into the open position of the sliding door. In addition, objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.